The Bloody and Damned
by lonelywinter
Summary: Caroline has changed over the past 200 years, which means that dealing with her husbands violence isn't such a terrifying thing anymore [One Shot]


Caroline ran her hands through her hair, letting her elbows fall against the old wooden desk at which she worked. Her laptop was the only source of light in the room since -as a vampire- she enjoyed the darkness. It allowed her to concentrate on writing her article for the magazine company she worked at, it wasn't the easiest job but she got joy from making people smile whenever she could. _Ask Caroline! _was a hit amongst the people of Chicago.

Her hours of work usually included being up at nine a.m. and crashing at three in the morning. It was a good thing she couldn't die from sleep deprivation or she would be in a coffin six feet under already. In Caroline's two hundred years of living she had made many mistakes, found love, said inexcusable things, helped out her friends when they needed her -especially when Bonnie passed away- killed people she didn't mean to, but getting enough sleep was not one of the memories she could add to her list.

Caroline had moved out of Mystic Falls, spent time at collage, but now that she thought about it, it was extremely hazy. She had lived longer than any human should, but then again she wasn't human. She had lived through Elena and Damon's marriage which Stefan almost didn't go to because he was still muttering things about the sire bond, but Caroline pushed him into the chapel and he stood as his brothers best man. The most hurtful part was the two empty spaces behind Stefan that probably would have been for Alaric and Jeremy.

She paced in the waiting room impatiently when Bonnie went into labour and was the third person to hold little baby Alec. That night she had cried herself to sleep because she knew she'd never have kids, but the next morning she was fine. Caroline was there when Stefan managed to convince Rebekah that he had actual feelings for her, whenever Matt made it into the NFL, many of her human friends and family dying, whenever Tyler came back to town to see her and introduced her to his girlfriend. Caroline should have been upset but she had moved on years ago.

The most important thing Caroline had lived through was the day she finally admitted she had feelings for the big bad Alpha Hybrid, Klaus. He had played with her heart for years, she'd held back because she knew that he was evil, hurtful and probably going to end up breaking her heart, but she had always seen the softer side that nobody had gotten to before. So she broke her own rules and gave him a chance.

Almost two hundred years later they were still happily together, married in fact. She was dragged around the world for years because Klaus had to do his deeds, but she convinced him to stay put in Chicago for several years now because of the whole wanting to have an actual job instead of just living off of him thing. He'd told her that he had enough money for every lifetime they wanted to live, and she was his wife, she could have any of it.

Caroline won in the end of course.

On that particular night, when Caroline was having writers block and there was storm brewing outside, Klaus decided to have a meeting with some _"important people"_. His words not hers. Their voices were rising as they bickered about finding something or buying something, it honestly didn't matter to her in the slightest the only thing that was of import was that they were being to rambunctious and she couldn't focus.

Angrily she stood, knocking her chair back off of its legs and onto the cold wooden floor. Her and Klaus's bedroom was extravagant, which meant if she scratched the floor or broke the chair it would be expensive. She didn't care.

Her heels would have dug wholes in the ground had she been wearing any. She flung the door open, prepared to rip the head off whoever she had to so that she had quiet. Being with Klaus had changed her, but she wasn't always this murderous. Normally she drank from blood bags, but sometimes she'd go off the tracks and end up doing something she regretted dearly. That's when she'd call Stefan and he'd calm her down enough so that she could clean herself up and try to forget her mistakes. Killing vampires on the other hand was easy.

When she opened the door Klaus was stood in front of two guys who looked freakishly like the members of a punk rock band. One stood near him yelling; meanwhile the other one was cowering in the back. Caroline made a mental note to spare the man who kept his distance from Klaus, he was smart.

All voices halted when she made her appearance, then they all turned their heads to give her a once over. "Caroline?" Klaus asked not even surprised.

She gave her fakest sweet smile. "I need silence. I'm working." Caroline glared at the other two boys, knowing that she was making them quiver inside. Being married to the big bad Original Hybrid had other perks besides a loving life partner and sex. She didn't have to worry about people attacking her much because nobody wanted Klaus hunting them down with a gruesome torturing plan in mind for years.

The Smart-Man tipped his imaginary hat to her, "Sorry Miss, we were just leaving." The Angry-Man didn't look pleased when his partner spoke those words. Neither did Klaus.

"On the contrary Maurice," Klaus smirked, waltzing towards Caroline with that dangerous look in his eyes. "Jonathon and I weren't done talking." She knew that he was speaking to her, even though he was trying to direct his words towards Maurice. "It's important."

Caroline laughed, "Like last time?" Klaus didn't find it amusing.

"Caroline please go back in the bedroom and leave us alone."

"Why should I?"

"Because I only ask once."

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" She had him there. Caroline leaned against the doorframe with her arms crossed, glaring at her fuming husband. She could almost see the smoke billowing out from Klaus's ears, like an angry bull in an old cartoon.

Klaus's eyes were glassed over with fury as he spoke to the men, backs turned to them. "Give us a moment." They began to walk backwards, towards the door connecting the living room to the kitchen but Caroline held up her hand and halted them. "What are you doing?"

"Anything you say, you can say it in front of our special guests right?" Her words poured out smoothly, the way she spoke when she was trying to seduce somebody. She saw the way Klaus looked like he wanted to either kiss her or kill her.

He shook his head, "This isn't your battle Caroline."

Oh, but it was. "I have to help Madison figure out if she should choose to date her ex, or her current boyfriend, she is a struggling single mother might I add and I've had it up to here," she held her hand above her head, "with your noise and constant yelling!" He fists balled as she stared him in the eyes.

"This is important Caroline! I don't care about your article!" He hollered as his face turned a bright red. She could see the veins in his neck popping out. Caroline almost laughed at how she used to be scared of him, how his yelling, his violent threats, and his werewolf bites would cause her to shield herself in terror. It had been at least a hundred years since she last cried because he had taken a temper tantrum and gotten the best of her.

Caroline moved away from his body, using her vampire speed to cross the room and stand behind Jonathon. She smirked so that Klaus saw her, before breaking the leg off of the nearby coffee table and piercing the vampire in the heart. Jonathon feel to the ground with a shocked expression pinned to his face, almost as if it was a complete surprise Caroline could be such a bitch. Maurice looks petrified as he watched his friend lay on the ground. Dead. "Oops." She mumbled.

Klaus ran towards her, grabbing her by the throat and pulling her body towards his teeth that had emerged from their resting place. Before she could pull away he was sinking his teeth into her skin like a venomous snake, which he kind of was.

"Damn it!" Caroline cursed as he pushed her away so that her back landed against the wall. She felt the skin where he had bitten her, poisoned by the werewolf inside of him. "You ass."

He cocked his head to the side, wiping the corner of his mouth clean of her blood. "Don't kill my friends."

She fixed his one of her signature glares that struck fear in to the hearts of most, "You don't have friends Klaus." He shrugged it off because it was true. In the midst of their argument they hadn't noticed Maurice sneaking out of room -and probably the whole building- in fear of being Caroline's next victim. "Are you going heal me now?" She asked annoyed.

He grinned victoriously, "Give it an hour or so." Then he left the room and Caroline didn't bother trying to stop him. Grudgingly she made her way back to the bedroom to continue writing her paper, even if her neck was killing her.

This was them in all of their ugly, vicious and bloody glory. They fought constantly, they hardly ever agreed on anything, Caroline couldn't stand his business and he didn't give much of a damn about her real world job, and so they were on a constant cycle of battling like psychopaths and than making up. Klaus would heal her; they'd share a laugh, have some food and probably go to sleep. It wasn't normal or healthy but Caroline didn't want anything else.

This was them and it was all she wanted.


End file.
